principe
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: solo una pequeña historia un poco empalagosa...RxA.


PRINCIPE.

Discusión… no tan normal…

-vamos dilo de nuevo-

-solo olvídalo-

-repítelo solo yo lo voy a escuchar, por favor-

-no, ya lo dije y no lo voy a repetir-

-ranma repítelo- insistió ella

-ya Akane déjalo por la paz, no lo voy a repetir-

-ni si quiera por mi?- insistió ella poniendo los ojitos mas bonitos y la sonrisa mas linda que tenia.

-ayyy! No hagas eso- dijo e quejándose de una manera tierna.

-por favor- otro intento de esa combinación de ternura con suplica.

-Es que yo…mejor después.-

-no ahora- dijo ella muy cerca de el abrazándolo por la cintura de frente, como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

-akane, después prometo que si lo volveré a decir pero después – haciendo un intento de no mirarla a la cara, si no iba a caer en ese caprichito que ella le pedía.

-es importante para mi-replico ella

-de eso ya me di cuenta, pero yo…- ella no lo dejo terminar.

-ya me lo dijiste una vez dímelo de nuevo… siiiii!- suplico

-y si lo repito que gano yo-

- lo que tu quieras, solo pide-

- pues quiero, mmm… besos, muchos besos.-

-bien-

-cuando yo quiera-

-de acuerdo, solo eso?-

-no, también quiero pijamadas todos estos días-

-bien- contesto ella sin oposición.

Ellos llamaban pijamada cundo el o ella se podían quedar a dormir en el cuarto del otro dándose arrumacos y platicando hasta altas horas de la noche, amaban hacer eso pero no se podía siempre ya que si sus padres se enteraban de sus llamadas pijamadas no tendrían pensamientos muy sanos sobre eso y los casarían de un día para otro, así que solo lo hacían cuando todos están fuera de la casa.

-pero todo lo que resta de estas vacaciones de la familia- advirtió el

- si, ya dije que si pero ya dilo…- rogó ella

-bien bien ya voy- el cerro los ojos, termino el abrazo que ella había empezado pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ella, y la acerco mas a su pecho, y entonces lo dijo… de nuevo.

- Te amo, mi princesa-

Cierto, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos el ya le había dicho que la amaba, incluso con la familia mirando, bueno claro esta que un año no pasa en vano y menos el ultimo de instituto, cuando ya todos los chicos la miraban de arriba abajo y el sin poder siquiera ir y abrazarla y decirle al mundo que era SUYA, así que desde entonces el se le declaro de una manera muy al estilo ranma saotome y empezaron con una relación al estilo saotome-tendo.

Ahora, una cosa era haberle dicho que la amaba y otra muy diferente era que este artista marcial se liberara de la noche a la mañana de años de la educación anti-demostración de sentimientos-no varoniles que le habían inculcado desde niño, así que el que le llamara princesa y tan de repente pues digamos que a ella le agrado, mucho, demasiado así que había estado insistiendo todo el día para que el se lo repitiera.

-ya estas contenta- el abrió los ojos muy lentamente, como esperando así que desapareciera el repentino sentimiento de timidez que estaba sintiendo.

-si, mucho-

-genial, pero me debes algo.- dijo el acercando su rostro al de ella

-si, yo diría que mucho- contesto ella en un tono de reclamo tierno, también acercando el rostro.

Pequeño beso, y otro, otro, otro, uno mas largo, y mas largo, digamos que fueron muchos besos.

Media hora después estaban los dos sentados en frente del televisor de la sala.

-dime algo-

-que? – pregunto el

-por que así? Por que princesa? Digo no es que no me agrade, me encanta pero, por que princesa? -

- enserio quieres que te lo explique para mi con que a ti te guste esta bien, no tiene por que tener sentido un apodito, o si?-

-ósea que solo es por que si, no hay una razón- con una cara de decepción que el no pudo evitar una sonrisa, de rayos ya que.

- bueno no del todo… digo… tu eres mi princesa, y ya sabes como son las princesas y el tipo de historia que las rodea ellas y a sus novios, enamorados, príncipes o como se les llame-

-sigo sin entender, explícate-

- pues ya sabes-

-no, no se dímelo- con cara de "no se a donde quieres llegar"

-mmm… las princesas son protegidas por quien mas las ama, son bonitas, todos las quieren secuestrar- ante esta ultima ella soltó una risita ante la comparación- solo aman a su enamorado- celos viniendo- solo miran a su novio- ella pensó "ya va a empezar"

-solo están con su novio, besas mucho a su novio, se casan con el, por que digo nadie mas que su novio sabe tan bien el estilo de arte marcial que ellas necesitan, y pues sobre sus dojos digo palacios…- ella lo interrumpió.

-espera, espera, que tienen que ver las artes marciales y los dojos en lo de las princesas, mejor aun que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que me llames de esa forma?-

-pues… yo… por que no seguimos viendo tele?-

-ranma.- lo miro de forma inquisidora

-ayy, bien lo que quiero decir es que tu eres lo que yo mas valoro, lo que yo mas amo, tu eres el ombligo de mi mundo, me pondría a tus pies con una mirada tuya, seria fiel a ti con solo una sonrisa de ti, daría la vida por la tuya y si aun así tienes dudas de por que el "princesa" solo déjalo en que tu eres MI PRINCESA y ya, feliz?-

-espera dijiste ombligo?-

-Akane…- se quejo el

-era broma, yo también te amo, y por cierto tu también eres MI PRINCIE.-

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer…

***MaTa Ne***

At0o0: aik0o0.


End file.
